Night of the Living Champions 2o
by TheLoneExile
Summary: Lux visibly jumped a step back when one of the summoners, bloodied from the jaw to below and missing a part of his side suddenly jumped out of a blind spot and came running towards her, with a high pitch screeching. Luckily though, Ashe and Leona reacted quick and grabbed the door handles and slammed the door shut. -A little scene of the story. Summaries are not my thing. /Humour
1. chapter 1

Welcome, it's been a while since I actually update a fanfic. .

Anywho, this is actually a remake of one of my previous story. Hopefully for the better.

 **My apologies for the typos.**

I decided to make this first chapter short just to show you, if it peeks your interest.

All characters belong to Riot.

Enjoy.

* * *

Thunder rumbled outside of the Institute of war as lightning flashed over the dark blurred sky as the rain descended vigorously hitting against the large windows and drenching everything in sight.

Right now, down one of the numerous halls, the Institute has. A progression of pounding strides resounded off the walls as a forceful groan came a short time later.

"Just keep running! il hold them off!" Came a voice. After that said, a boisterous crash reverberated.

Feeling it tremble beneath their feet, a couple of specific champions came running from the edge of the intersection.

Lux, who is before the running group with her baton in her grasp, had a terrified face as she kept running down the long passage, alongside Leona, Poppy, Ashe, and Caitlyn, clutching a metal briefcase.

Heaving and gasping from all the running as their heart pound and adrenaline pumped through their veins. The group arrived at a finish of the wide corridor and was met with entryways.

Lux, with a grunt and a great measure of exertion, pushed the expansive swinging doors open, which are generally constantly open, till it hit the opposite end of the divider.

With a gasp of dismay as her wide blue eyes filtered the room where every one of the champions from the institute, would come and feast as one. Was now a room filled with bloodied corps, scattered all over.

"What's happeni—" She whispered with a trembling breath, till she was suddenly cut off by a sharp screech.

Lux visibly jumped a step back when one of the summoners, bloodied from the jaw to below and missing a part of his side, suddenly jumped out of a blind spot and came running towards her, with a high pitch screech. Luckily though, Ashe and Leona reacted quick and grabbed the door handles and slammed the door shut.

Despite Leona's bandaged covered arm turning redder than it already is, with the measure of strength, she's using to hold the entryways close. Ashe, in god speed, drew an arrow and discharged it the minute Leona let go of the handles and solidifying them with a layer of ice.

"We will need to go around." Caitlyn expressed, as of now strolling a few doors down on the left.

* * *

 **A/N** : Please stay tuned for the upcoming chapters. It may take a while.


	2. Chapter 2

_**YAY, Chapter 2 is here.**_

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (╯°□°）╯

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **That's if you are.**_

* * *

Inciting her eyes open as a bead of water from a ceiling crack above her bed falls on her forehead. Lux expelled a hand from her duvet and conveyed it up to her face, wiping the water off with her fingers.

With cloudy vision from awakening, she squinted her eyes and gazed at the ceiling to discover the wellspring of the break. _And..._ to get another drop to the face.

Sighing, Lux sat up and wiped the water off before sliding out of bed. She let out a quiet yawn before progressing over to the storeroom just outside her room's entryway and opened it, hauling out a steel bucket.

With the light hints of strides on the carpeted flooring, she advanced back to her queen-size bed, pushing the duvet to one end before setting the mentioned bucket where the water dribbled down.

As the little thumps of the water falling into the metal bucket. Lux broadened her arms up, hearing her joints click before strolling over to her large double hung window and using the sleeve of her matching yellow silk nightwear to wipe a clearing from the haze that covered her view.

 _'It's dark outside...'_ Narrowing her eyes. Lux couldn't make perspective of anything, truly, everything was rather dim, as the tempest clouds secured the sky and the substantial rain making it relatively difficult. Acknowledge for the glinting lights of the light post and, the peculiar figure moving alongside the garden seat.

"What is that?" Confused. The crownguard leaned closer to the window to get a more concentrated perspective of the massive shape, slumped over on the pavement. All the more, it looks rather familiar...

"That looks like...-!

Wide eyes and heart threatening to burst out of her chest. Lux, in a flash, was now a few steps away from the window, stunned.

As much as the surprising streak of lightning and a deafening thunderclap startled her. That wasn't the only reason...

" _Was_ that...?" She managed to utter after the shock wore off.

With slight trembling feet, Lux swallowed and step by step progressed back to the window and looked out from the side. With the sound of her heart throbbing in her ears, she perceptibly relaxed and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Daintily laughing at herself of how absurd she must've looked, getting alarmed over something that wasn't there. Lux scratched the back of her head. Whatever she 'thought' she saw was most likely in light of the mist, and the fact that she hasn't rested much the previous evening.

"Yup. _I'm_ unquestionably seeing things" She reassured herself. Propelling herself off the window and heading towards her closet, hauling out a couple of articles before going into her washroom bordered to her room.

* * *

After some time setting herself up for the day's ahead and dressing in her typical clothing. Lux left her unit and meandered down the Demacian wing at first making a beeline for the mess-hall to snatch some breakfast before she embarks to the training lobby to train for her upcoming match this evening.

Though at some point, amid her way down to the eating territory. She began to notice the lack of familiar countenances. Ordinarily, the halls would be stacked with various champions, talking with each other or heading down the summoning chambers for a lined match. But that doesn't seem to be the case.

Furrowing her brows, Lux began to ponder. _'Were the matches cancelled today because of the unreasonable rain? Or on the other hand, did the high council offered to consent to everybody to go home? On the off chance that was the situation, wouldn't her own particular sibling have advised her?'_

...!

Lux's rain of thoughts was suddenly hindered when a boisterous _'Slam!'_ resounded from behind her, making her yelp and jump a stage back.

"Oh, my apologies Miss Luxanna." Came a familiar voice."Didn' mean to scare ya."

Lux swiftly pivoted around to see the voice's originator, who seemed, by all accounts, to be the Institute's support Yordal, halfway out of the open closet picking up the fallen wooden sweeper from the floor.

"O-Oh, it's you" She stammered at first. Alleviation washing over her after, to at long last see somebody she knows about.

"Hmph, this damn rain I tell ya." He expressed, with a shook of his head and leaving the storeroom conveying two buckets in hand."It's causing heaps of harm all through the foundation!"

"About that." Lux started, remembering her room. The Yordal turned halfway, having a doubt of what she's going to state and rose an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue."My room ceiling has split and water is dripping from it."

The Yordal shook his head and sighed, strolling right pass her with pails in hands."You're the 6th one today.. But il have it looked at, don'tchu stress Miss Luxanna."

"Thank you." With that said. The Yordal answered back with a murmur of his mouth and strolled off, vanishing around the bend. Furthermore, that is when lux figured it out...

"Oh wait!" Quickly venturing towards the corner where the Yordal simply swung to. Lux noticeably slumped when she saw nobody. "I should have asked if whether he knew where everybody was..."

Sighing, Lux dismissed and proceeded with her way to the dining room."Maybe il find someone else?"

* * *

As buckets thump to the marble floor and the sound of keys jingling, followed by the rumbling thunder outside. A smooth tune of a whistle skipped off the walls as the upkeep Yordal opened the quarters of the Lady of Luminosity. Ignorant of the substantial breathing and light strides drawing closer from one end of the corridor.

Putting the keys once more into his navy blue uniform pocket and contorting the entryway nob open. The support Yordal pivoted to get his buckets and was all of a sudden startled by a familiar face, watching him a short separation away.

"Whoa there! Gnar, you startled me!" He stated, at that point, he laughed recalling how Lux must have felt when he dropped the broom. "In any case, What can I do for ya?"

With a vague articulation and his mouth somewhat agape, Gnar gazed at him. " _Gnaaa...rrrr_ "

The Yordal quirked an eyebrow, he didn't know whether he comprehended what he said. " _You're_ hungry?"

With that said, Gnar made two or three walks closer to him." _Gnaaaaa...rrrr_ "

"Hey, you feelin' right, Gnar?" He inquired. Just presently understanding his current state."You don't look too great. Your fur looks pale and so are your eyes, you should probably go and see Soraka."

Gnar stayed quiet.

"Also, is that blood on ya?" He pointed a finger at his chest where a patch of dried crimson stained his jaw.

Gnar directed his eyes down to the pointing finger and his face morphed into an irate one.

Confounded, the Yordal made a move to put his hand on his shoulder."Hey? Gnar you alrig...-!"

Before the Yordal could finish or put his hand on him. Gnar unexpectedly growled, bearing his teeth and chomp down on the Yordal's hand. Making him scream in torment.

" _ **AHHGH!**_ " The old Yordal pulled his hand far from his mouth and lurched back, gripping it. With wide eyes, he looked down at his trembling, bleeding hands and gazed toward Gnar with sickening dread.

"What's gotten into you!?" He grunted out, moving in an opposite direction from him. Till a sudden shock of agony shot through his body making gag in torment and tumble to the ground.

Gnar viewed from a short separation as the yordal shouted and trembled fiercely on the white floor, recoloring it with his draining hand as froth leaked from mouth and eyes moving once more into his head.

In less than a minute, all went silent.

...

...

"Errrrr..."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ If there is some typos or parts that makes no sense whatsoever. I'm Sorry. (◕︿◕✿) Il have them fixed later on.


End file.
